


Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer in the Dendarii Mountains

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [5]
Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover in spirit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: The origins of a well-beloved Barayaran Folk Tale....Maybe.





	Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer in the Dendarii Mountains

I was a good boy today, and took my mother to a special Mothers Day screening of "The Sound of Music' at a local cinema.

I was struck, during the opening flybys, that the scenery could be the Long Lake and Vorkosigan Surleau; the mountains the Dendari range.

From there, I kept mapping Barrayaran historic development to the scenery and story - Christopher Plummer could be Piotr Vorkosigan just as the Betans rediscovered Barrayar; and Max Detwilder, the impresario, Byerly Vorrutyer. 

Baroness Elsa Schraeder could have been Lady Alys Vorpatril.

The party scene in the Von Trapp mansion could be the template of a 'small' party in the Residence, or at Vorkosigan House. Look at all the men with their decorated chests! All the Vor Dragons!

Exchange the Nazis with the Cetagandans, and you've got all the components of a 'traditional' Barrayaran folk tale.

I leave it to another's pen to write it.....


End file.
